


Fall, Then Catch

by eos_3



Series: Stained Lips, Sealed Tongue - 30 Kisses Sakura/Sai [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Consent Issues, F/M, Stolen Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai knows what he's doing might get him in a full body cast, but he wants Sakura to think of him as more than a replacement for that idiot Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall, Then Catch

**Author's Note:**

> For the 30_kisses prompt #04 Our Distance and That Person

_I kissed her, and she didn't punch me._

He was waiting for it, too. She just stared at him, her jade eyes wide with what he suspected was shock. As his lips tingled from the brief, warm contact, his mind supplied him with two particular facts.

_She didn't punch me, and Naruto is going to kill me._

It didn't matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the flood of feelings Naruto awakened in him as he regained that long closed off part of himself. Once he'd recognized the existence of the one bond he'd never been able to fully sever, new ones quickly began to accumulate and overwhelm him. He never imagined he would be so close to either of his teammates. Especially not her. Not like this.

_Don't look at me like that. Don't ask me why. I wanted to try it. I wanted to know how it felt._

Sai puzzled for the longest time, at what Naruto admired so much about her. With her bizarre hair, flat chest and massive forehead, she wasn't beautiful in the classic sense - lacking the even proportions, dark lustrous hair and snowy skin often considered to be ideal. Sakura also had a violent streak, her clothes were unflattering, and she sometimes wore expressions more appropriate on an oni. However, she undeniably drew the eye.

_She's walking away. Why is she shaking?_

Every successful work of art drew the viewer in. Made them curious.

_Should I go after her?_

It wasn't just the curiosity, though. He knew he'd been brought on to replace Uchiha Sasuke, his place on the team meant to be temporary. He learned eventually that Sakura had been in love with Sasuke. He also knew he bore a faint resemblance to the former missing-nin, via his dark hair and eyes and refined features. For that reason alone Sakura sometimes glanced at him, and he knew she wanted someone else standing there in his place.

_There. She went in the dango shop._

At first he thought of it as ridiculous and insulting, and Sakura a fool for caring about that traitor. Now that Sasuke was back, six months, and still under house arrest, it irritated him almost to the point of anger. He liked Sakura. He wanted to make any similarity to that Uchiha asshole to himself completely evaporate from her mind.

_She's ignoring me._

Now he'd done something Sasuke was too self-absorbed to even think of doing, while Naruto was so much of an invertebrate, that he hadn't gotten past the hand-holding stage with her. It had been so easy, too. Sai allowed himself to feel smug for a few moments, and sat down next to her at the table where she was waiting, arms-crossed for her order.

_She's still ignoring me._

They sat in silence, until the server came around and set down a plate of syrupy dumplings in front of her, with a cup of weak tea. He waited until she had the cup in her hand and leaned close, half-whispering, "I've read it only gets better with practice." Watching the blood rush to her face was supremely entertaining.

_Her eyes are on fire._

"I'm dating Naruto, Sai," she said, her voice tight. "He. Will. Murder. You."

_She has no make-up on, again._

He shrugged. "Not if you dump him."

_Her nails look like shit._

"I don't want to dump him," she said, picking up a skewered dumpling and popping it in her mouth, chewing loudly.

_Her temper is as bad as Naruto's._

"You didn't punch me through the wall back there. Why?" he asked, as he held her gaze, and then leaned in close enough for his nose to brush her ear. "Tell me."

_I want her._


End file.
